Computers and other electronic products usually have a memory device with numerous memory cells to store data and other information. A conventional memory device is normally formed using various fabrication processes or steps. For example, one or more processes may form one part of the device and one or more additional processes may form another part of the device. Further processes may also form features that connect the parts of the device together. If the processes are not carefully planned, device defects or poor device performance may occur.